


Escaped

by yeaka



Series: Random Roleswaps [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prom plays games for his royal bestie.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Loqi Tummelt
Series: Random Roleswaps [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Escaped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Justice Monsters X is an incredibly difficult game—so difficult, in fact, that it seems even his prince can’t beat it. Neither of them has even mentioned trophies. Normally, they’re both completionists, and they’ll compete over who can finish faster. Prompto only wins about a third of the time, but every time he does, Loqi whines that is isn’t _fair_ , because Prompto only has a part time job and a few college Photography courses. Loqi has training, council meetings, a full load of university, and a plethora of royal events he’s always being dragged to against his will. Somehow, he still finds the time to game. Usually, he’s fiercer about it than anything else, and he won’t stop until he’s obliterated every level in his way.

This time, life’s beaten him down. He’s lying across Prompto’s couch, head cushioned on Prompto’s thigh, curled up under a blanket stolen off of Prompto’s bed. Usually, they hang at Loqi’s apartment. It’s fancier, and Ignis cleans up after them, and sometimes Ignis or Gladio will even bring dinner over. It’s a rare treat for Prompto to have the prince at his place, and he loves it even more because Loqi’s essentially _lying in his lap_ , being Prompto’s damsel in distress while Prompto saves him from the evil sewer levels. Not that Prompto’s much better at them. He just has way more patience than Loqi does. 

He zooms along the brutal track, able to enjoy the nonsense even though the unfair time limit and AI drove Loqi mad. Loqi grumbles against Prompto’s leg, “I’d be able to do it if Gladio and Ignis would just get off my back.”

Because Prompto likes all three of them, even if he’s completely loyal to his prince, he chirps, “They’re just doing their jobs.”

Loqi snorts. “What, their jobs are to bother me? It’s like they’re trying to bury me in royal duties, even though I got a huge lecture this semester about how I need to focus on my studies...”

“That does suck,” Prompto admits. He couldn’t imagine having to sit through boring political classes. Loqi’s intelligent enough to handle it, but he obviously doesn’t _like_ it; he tends to think he can just rule through sheer brute strength and stylish flare. 

He mutters, “That’s why I love you, Prom. You let me just _breathe._ ”

The sentiment goes straight to Prompto’s cheeks. He tries to fight back a blush. He tries to concentrate on the screen instead of Loqi’s warm cheek right next to his crotch. Loqi’s fingers are idly toying with the seam of Prompto’s skinny jeans, hovering around his knee. He can remember a time when Loqi used to think it was a bad thing—Prompto not having anything political to offer. Loqi called him a stupid _commoner_ and didn’t want anything to do with him.

But then, Loqi didn’t want anything to do with anyone at school, and Prompto promptly figured out that was a front for someone as lonely and insecure as he was. Loqi hasn’t made fun of him in years.

Loqi still makes fun of everyone else. He grumbles, “Why can’t Gladio and Iggy be more like you?”

“What,” Prompto teases, “Useless?”

“Awesome.”

Prompto glances down. It almost proves his downfall—his car hits a speed bump and flies towards the cliff, but he swerves off just in time. Loqi quietly continues, “You just let me be _me_. I can hide away with you and not have to worry about being everyone’s leader...”

It’s more touching than Loqi will ever know. Prompto _so_ appreciates the confidence Loqi places in him. Just to keep himself from blushing more, he tries to lighten to mood, snorting, “Whatever, you love the power.”

Loqi ferociously insists, “I love this too.”

Prompto softly admits, “I do too.”

He surrenders. He pauses the game. Before Loqi can order him to continue, he leans down to brush a kiss across Loqi’s cheek—another line they shouldn’t cross but do. Loqi scrunches up his face, grinning. 

He turns enough to peck Prompto’s leg, then demands, “Now beat this annoying level for me, Citizen.”

Prompto chuckles, “Yes, Sir!” and does his best.


End file.
